Happy Halloween Or Maybe Not
by skyedragon2
Summary: Bella is trying to convince Edward to dress up for Halloween. But he's being his stubborn self again.
1. Chapter 1

(EPOV)

"Bella, this is absurd!" I growled, struggling to stay still. The arms of the chair I was sitting in groaned in protest as my grip tightened even more.

"You know I'm beginning to think that you just like to complain." She replied, her voice light and musical as she fussed with my hair. Her gentle fingers pulled it back and under the intoxicating aroma of her I could faintly smell hair gel.

My agitation increased with my curiosity. She had commanded me to close my eyes so that whatever mischief she was up to would be a surprise. I unclenched one fist to drum my fingers impatiently. "No, you're just being ridiculous."

"So you can surprise me and I'm not allowed to do the same to you. That is called a double standard as you very well know. And you also know that I hate them." She stated firmly. She set some cloth over my shoulders and I heard a metallic click as she snapped a fastener together. I sighed in relief. "Are you finished yet?" I asked hopefully.

"Just about, say ahhhh!"

(APOV)

I was just tying the last bow into Jazzy's hair when I heard Edward raise his voice. This was incredibly strange seeing as he almost never does that, especially not to Bella.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Jaz looked at me uncertainly, "He's a little agitated, maybe we should go check on him?" Jasper pulled his blue belly shirt down nervously, his face screwed up in concentration as he tried to read Edward's changes in emotion. This was bad if Jasper was worrying about him.

"Stop being impossible!" Bella said, her voice rising in annoyance

.

I looked over at Jasper, "That would probably be for the best."

(BPOV)

I knew he'd be pissed off but I had expected him to take it like a man, ahem I mean vampire. Instead it looked like he was adamantly against wearing it. How mean! After all the work I put into it!

"I'm not wearing this!" he hissed in frustration.

"Yes you are," I said calmly. A plan was forming in my mind.

"Why should I?" he glared at me.

"Well since it was your idea that I have human experiences while I still can, I'm going to drag you down into this as well."

He gaped at me in shock. "But Bella--, "he stopped, not having an argument.

I smiled slyly; score one for the fragile human, angelic vampire zip. I held out the plastic vampire fangs again and he took them with a grimace.

"You know," Emmett and Jasper stood in the doorway looking ridiculous in their Halloween costumes. Emmett in some bright pink Care Bear merchandise Rosalie had scrounged up on E-Bay. Jasper dressed up as Princess Jasmine from Alice's favorite movie,_ Aladdin_. Emmett continued, "We Cullen men sure are whipped."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, honey? Are you feeling all right?" his voice was soft with concern as Bella tried to make sense of what he had just said. Then she giggled breathily, "I'm fine Eddie-poo!"

Edward's eyes widened in sudden alarm and he held a cool hand to her forehead. "Bella! What is wrong with you?"

But Bella ignored him and continued to spin in circles staring up at the night sky. "Oh Eddie-poo, you worry too much. Ooooo! Look at all the pretty stars! Twinkle twinkle little star!" She stopped rotating and clutched her head. "Ha-ha, now the world is spinning!"

Edward grasped her arm to stop her from falling over. "Okay, I think you need to go see Carlisle now, maybe he'll know what's wrong."

Alice chuckled as she came up behind Bella and straightened one of her angel wings. "Oh Eddie-poo is just a big worry wart!" She linked arms with the brunette, ignoring the death glare she was receiving from 'Eddie-poo' and picked up the candy bag that Bella had let fall on the grass. Together they started walking back to the old mansion while Jasper waited with Edward for Emmett and Rosalie to catch up.

Jasper watched Edward as he impatiently tapped his foot on the cement of the side walk. Finally he let loose a wave of relaxation, rolling his eyes. Edward turned to glare at him but Jasper ignored him. In the background they could hear Bella trying her best to sing the highest part of Take on Me by A-Ha. Which wasn't a really good idea. Emmett and Rosalie came into view and they started down the drive-way at vampire speed, Jasper and Edward close behind. Inside Bella was sitting on the leather coach laughing her head off for no particular reason, while Carlisle stood by silently laughing beside her. Edward tuned in Carlisle's thoughts, worried about what was causing Bella to act so strange. He heard, _Halloween~~candy~~sugar-high. _

…….Oh.


End file.
